Talk:Hustlers
Sorry for asking, but where did the name of M.O.B. and North Holland Hustlers come from? I never heard those names in the game, never saw it in police database and never heard about it from gangsters on the streets. M.O.B. and N.H.H. is the same gang for me, with the same members. Just African-American criminals, just like it was said in CW. --Orto Dogge 22:04, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Okay, North Holland Hustlers were mentioned in LCPD database in Jayvon Simson and Marlon Bridges dosiers. What about M.O.B.?Orto Dogge 22:32, May 3, 2010 (UTC) I was right. There is only one black gang in the city, according the game data files. There is no M.O.B. at all. Page. Gotta. Be. Deleted.Orto Dogge 15:57, May 4, 2010 (UTC) I can't agree with you... For example, Gambettis, Messinas, Pavanos etc. are different mobs, aren't they? But they all come from Italy. Or let's take GSF & Ballas (afro-american as N.H.H and M.O.B). Can they be united? Of course no. (AlSar) Families of Commission all mentioned in LCPD database. M.O.B. never was mentioned nowhere. This name doesn't even exist. They're just black criminals. --Orto Dogge 16:50, May 4, 2010 (UTC) I agree that it's questionable, but it's obvious that M.O.B and N.H.H is not the same gang. Instead of occupying neighbouring borougs, they control very distant ones. I never heard this name in game so the best variant may be to rename article to 'Firefly Projects Street Gang' or smth like this. (AlSar) They also spawn in Acter, Northwood, East Holland and North Holland. And in Firefly Projects as well. It's just African-American criminals. Not even Hustlers, because only two notable members of NHH were Marlon and Jayvon. We gotta think about this problem and the name of new article. --Orto Dogge 17:00, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Well, where the 'M.O.B.' name come from then? Somebody's thoughts? And this phrase depicted in the article? BTW how you add your name and time after you posts? (AlSar) There is a button "Signature" above, homeboy. Look at the history of the article and you will see, that everything started from little article from ONE user, who wrote about gang in Firefly Projects. Somebody found this gang and add info about cars, then weapons, then appearances, then about affiliations and then all GTA community start thinking, that M.O.B. is the real deal! This is insane. Nobody wanna check nothing. And everybody believe, that there are Torres Cartel, Leftwood Hispanic Street Gang, Jewish Mob and M.O.B. in the city. No one know, why Jamaican called Hillside Posse or why Alderney Mob called Pegorino Family. And everybody believe, that there is real Gunthugs MC Clubhouse in Tudor. Insanity. I can't believe that everybody so lazy, than can't check anythyng by himself. --Orto Dogge 17:12, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Tnx for showing signature, man. So this name is fake and all info is practically 'sucked from a finger'? LOL. You mean that I can suggest the name "AAGNAWHH" (African-American Gangsters Not Affiliated With Holland Husltlers) and it'll be considered as an official name later. GTW is not so exact that I thought before. Then article should be renamed, but not deleted. AlSar 17:24, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Ha-ha, comrade,I understood that you Russian after this "sucked from the finger"! No way other countries have this phrase too! Я тоже русский.)) Рад встретить земляка здесь, тем более настолько заинтересованного.) M.O.B. as Money Over Bitches was joke of black gangs to disrespecting of real Italian mobsters. Of course everybody believed, that this is the really name, because it came straight from the hood. I think, we need the article about African-American criminals in LC and articles about gang of Clarence Little in East Holland, gang with Jermaine Andrews as a member in Firefly Projects, North Holland Hustlers and little black gang in Acter. --Orto Dogge 17:30, May 4, 2010 (UTC) I know that you're Russian. Это именно я писал про Раскалова, Петровича и ты мне даже сообщение слал. Ответ наконец прочитай! Closer to the article: I don't think that many pages will help. I suggest creating "Afro-American Gangs in GTA IV era" just like http://gta.wikia.com/Cosa_Nostra It should bear a link to NHH page and state some info about EHH and MOB, noting inofficiality of MOB's name AlSar 17:51, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ----